Adventures With The Wwe Crew
by ItsRainingInsidee
Summary: Random Things but Very Funny! R&R! ft. Hardy Boyz, DX, and more!
1. Randy's Girly Diary

**Shawn: Hello Everyone and welcome to the very first episode of Adventures with the wwe crew!! **

**Thekidd02: Shawn!! That's my line!**

**Shawn: Well, wa wa too bad…**

**Thekidd02: What you say?!**

**Shawn: *scared* Nothing!**

**Thekidd02: Shawn I will take you out of my show! And kill you!**

**Shawn: Let's just move on… baby**

**Thekidd02: WHAT?! Ew! I think Jeff is hot not you!**

**Shawn: *pouts* AWWW… I'm hated.**

**Thekidd02: *hates when he pouts* here Shawn. Have a****Pixy Stick. *Gives Shawn a Pixie Stick***

**Jeff:** **PIXY STIIIXXXXXX! *attacks Shawn***

**Shawn: AHHHH! *falls to the floor* Alicia! Are you going to do something about Jeff beating me up for some damn Pixie Stix?!**

**Thekidd02: Nah… I'd rather watch you get beat up by Jeff. *Eats a pixie stick***

**Jeff: Haha! You can't get it now!!! *Puts it up in the air***

**Hunter: All of you are sooo immature!!! *Grabs the pixy stick from Jeff and gives it to Shawn.***

**Shawn: Yay! *Doing the Happy dance***

**Thekidd02: OMG. Shawn you looked so gay right now!**

**Shawn: Wanna see something gayer?!**

**Hunter: Say NO!**

**Thekidd02: I'm going to go with…*Sees Hunter* YES!**

**Hunter: Damn.**

**Shawn: *runs to Hunter and hugs him like a teddy bear and starts to kiss him***

**Hunter: Hey! That's not part of the script!!!**

**Thekidd02: Oh yeah? Well I'll make it part of the script! *Gets a pen and writes it in* Now if you two would stop your love fest and scaring people away, we'll like to continue on…**

**Matt: *Runs into the room* OMG OMG OMG!!**

**Thekidd02: What the hell do you want Matt?!**

**Matt: I found Randy's Diary!!! *Sounds gay***

**Jeff: *also sounds gay* OMG READ IT NOW!!!**

**Matt: Don't tell me what to do!!!**

**Thekidd02: Just someone fucking read it!! Here Hunter you read it! *Throws the diary at Hunter and it hits him in the head.***

**Hunter: OW! You hit me in the head!!**

**Thekidd02: DUH! Now read before I hurt you again!**

**Hunter: Okay…**

_**April 10, 2009**_

_**OMG DIARY! GUESS WHAT?! NOPE! YOU'RE WRONG! I'm going shopping with Jeff!!!**_

**Thekidd02: wait. Jeff!!! You went shopping with Randy and you didn't invite me?! You Bitch! But you're still hot… So I won't do anything.**

**Jeff: Yay! My looks protect me!  
**

**Thekidd02: Yet. I won't do any thing yet… *laughs evilish***

**Hunter: Continuing… *opens the diary again.***

_**And were going to buy stuff for Easter! Omg I can't wait! Hold on diary Candice is calling me… Damn girls! She took up my time to call Jeffy! Hopefully Alicia isn't jealous of my good looks… Damn WTF do girls want now a days?! Well, I gotta go diary because the devil just came in. Candice. Yupp diary. I know she's my girlfriend! Don't yell at me!! I'm mad at you diary. I know, gimme some time to thing about our secret relationship…I love you diary!**_

_**Xoxoxo: Randy Keith Orton**_

**Thekidd02: JEFFY?! HE CALLS YOU JEFFY?! *Laughs***

**Jeff: what?! It's special love…**

**Matt: Dude, he's cheating on you with Candice, and a diary! A non-breathing thing(s)!!**

**Jeff: So…*Slouches in his seat***

**Thekidd02: Sit right Jeff! Wait. Me?! Being jealous of his GAY-MALE CHARMS!? *throws up on Shawn***

**Shawn: Ew!!! GET IT OFF!! *Running***

**Jeff: oh yeah Shawn, by the way, you have a giant spider on your head! *lying***

**Shawn: AHHHH! *Screaming like a girl***

**Matt: wow Shawn… We've never seen that side of you…**

**Thekidd02: Yes we have.**

**Matt: Weird…**

**Thekidd02: wow Hunter you have a weird DX crew…**

**Hunter: I know Alicia. I know. And I'll regret it forever.**

**Thekidd02: Aw it's okay… *Notices Shawn's still screaming running like crazy* Um okay that's all for now folks! We have to take care of some situations… NO Hunter! Put Spider-Pig down NOW! *Chasing Hunter***

**Hunter: He's Not Spider-Pig, he's Harry Popper!**

**Thekidd02: *Still chasing him* Bye everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**

**Jeff: Your courtesy counts… *Doing puppy dog face***

**Thekidd02: Shut up…**


	2. Sliced Bread

**Shawn: Hello Everyone! Were back!  
**

**Thekidd02: SHAWN! What did I tell you about saying my lines?!?! *Ready to hit Shawn in the face***

**Hunter: Save it Alicia. We've got a match. Do it after the match when he's all beat up…**

**Shawn: Yeah!!!... WAIT HEY!!!**

**Thekidd02: *rolls eyes* Anyways, we have a new member!**

**Shawn: Yay! A new member! Hopefully she or he's hot!! *Excited***

**Thekidd02: Her name is****Danielle…**

**Wolfgirl77769: Hello Everyone!**

**Thekidd02: Hey Danielle! *smiles* welcome to our crew! *Shakes hands***

**Wolfgirl77769: Thank you Alicia… *takes out a chocolate pudding***

**Jeff: PUDDING!!!! *Jumps on Danielle***

**Thekidd02: JEFF!!! FIRST SHAWN, THEN DANIELLE?! *Takes him off of her***

**Wolfgirl77769: Yeah Jeff! And how come you keep on randomly popping in when we take out something to eat?!**

**Jeff: It's my job!  
**

**Thekidd02: Not it's not.**

**Jeff: Yes it is.**

**Wolfgirl77769: No it's not…**

**Jeff: Yes it is!!!**

**Wolfgirl77769 and Thekidd02: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Jeff: Okay it's not… and hello! It's called sarcasm!**

**Thekidd02: Hello! It's called me hurting you!**

**Jeff: Sorry…**

**Maria: Hey guys I got a guest!**

**Thekidd02: Oh my god Maria, what now?! *annoyed***

**Maria: Hey, don't get mad at me, Matt told me to bring him in here…**

**Thekidd02: What Matt?! Without mine or Danielle's permission?!**

**Matt: Well I asked myself and I said it was okay…**

**Thekidd02: UGH! WELL YOU KNOW…Danielle, can you please slap him?**

**Wolfgirl77769: Sure thing Alicia…*Slaps him***

**Matt: OW!! *starts to cry like a little baby***

**Thekidd02: Nice one Danielle! *High fives Danielle***

**Matt: Danielle slapped me!!!**

**Wolfgirl77769: I didn't slap you!!! I just high-fived your face!!! *smiles***

**Thekidd02: Okay, Maria! Hurry up and bring him out!**

**Maria: Okay!!! *Brings someone out***

**Randy: UGH… Look, I just had my match, and I'm very frustrated.. what the hell do you guys want?!**

**Matt: Now!! *still holding him cheek from the slap***

**Maria: Okay! Now it is! *Brings someone else out***

**Candice: You asshole!! I saw your diary! You called me a devil?! Oh you're gonna get it!!! *Chases him***

**Randy: AHH! WHAT THE FUCK GUYS?!**

**Matt: Danielle, I challenge you a playoff game Smackdown vs. raw 09! Winner gets to hit the loser ANYWHERE THEY CHOOSE!**

**Wolfgirl77769: DEAL!! *Shakes hands with him* Great. Now I need to wash my hands!**

**Matt: Hey! My hands aren't that dirty!**

**Wolfgirl77769: Whatever…**

**Thekidd02: I bet you 500 dollars Danielle's going to win…**

**Matt: DEAL! But I'm Jeff!**

**Thekidd02: Nope! You have to be yourself dumbass!**

**Matt: Okay.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Done! Now let the games begin! *Grabs the game remote***

**________________________One And a Half Hours Later____________________**

**Wolfgirl77769: Hehe yes! I won I won! SUCK IT!!!**

**Matt: Damn it! How could I lose?! I twist of fated you like 5 times?!**

**Wolfgirl77769: It's called skill. I'm a Pro at games…**

**Matt: Aw c'mon! you didn't tell me that! No fair!  
**

**Wolfgirl77769: Yes fair. *mumbles 'this is going to be fun'* Anywhere I choose eh? Well I know the perfect place…*Smiles Evily* **

**Matt: Maybe we could get a rematch, you know? *worried***

**Wolfgirl77769: Nope! *hits him in the area that's in the middle and hurts a lot for guys***

**Matt: OWWEEEE!!!! MOMMY!**

**Jeff: Matt, our mom died a looong time ago… *starts to cry because he brought his mom up* I'm going out with Shawn and Phil…**

**Thekidd02: MATT!! SEE WHAT YOU DID?! YOU OWE ME 500 BUCKS! SEE YA! Me and Danielle are going to go celebrate our victory with Maria, Phil, Shawn, Hunter, and Jeff.**

**Matt: Wait for meee! *runs to the club***

**___________________________________At The Club_______________________**

**Phil (aka Cm Punk): This one is dedicated for you Maria…**

**Maria: Oh no… *Tries to hide***

**Phil: Don't be shy! *pulls her up on stage* sing with me baby!**

**Maria: *mumbles* I'm going to kill you after my hangover gets better…**

**Phil: ****Oh, baby dolls I know you like me c'mon Maria sing!**

**Maria: (I know you like me)  
**

**Phil: I know you do **

**Maria: (I know you do)  
**

**Phil: That's why whenever I come around she's all over you. And I know you want it **

**Maria: *annoyed and embarrassed* (I know you want it)  
**

**Phil: It's easy to see **

**Maria: (it's easy to see)  
**

**Phil: And in the back of your mind I know you should be home with me. Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha**

**Maria: You know what? Fuck this…*Gets off the stage***

**Wolfgirl77769: Does he know that he's calling himself a girl?!**

**Maria: Yeah. But he really doesn't care right now…**

**Shawn: *Drunk also* That seems fun! Give me the mic Punk! *Grabs the mic and starts singing Jillian Hall's Theme song***

**Wolfgirl77769: Oh good god your worse than Jillian!! *everyone covers their ears except Shawn***

**Shawn:****U Know U Want Me  
U Cant Take UR Eyes Away From Me  
Im The Hottest Thing Since Sliced Bread  
And When The Boys See Me They turn Red  
EveryDay I Want To Runaway  
From The Boys They ONly Wanna Play  
Oh,Oh,Oh  
All The Chicks Just Wanna Be Like Me  
Cause All The Boys Just Wanna Get W/ Me  
Dont Be A Playa Hatea  
Cause U Know Im Gonna Replace Ya  
(Repeats6 Everything Except For Oh,oh,oh)Change To Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey  
Dont Waste UR Time If Thats All U Got  
Just Look At Me And You'll Know whats Hot  
U Walk In Here But U Got No Tools  
Im Gonna Leave U A Lost Lonely Boy**

**Thekidd02: OMG. *banging head on the table with Hunter* He does know that he's talking gay?!**

**Hunter: I think so…**

**Shawn: SLICED BREEEEAAADDDDD!!!!!!!!!!! *Ends the song***

**Hunter: That's not how the ending goes!!!!!! *mad***

**Shawn: How should you know?! SLICED BREAD!!!! MMM!!!**

**Wolfgirl77769: Okay, who has sliced bread?!**

**Jeff: *trying to hide it***

**Wolfgirl77769: Put it away Jeff! *glares at him***

**Jeff: Okay… *stuffs the whole thing in his mouth***

**Wolfgirl77769: JEFF!!!!!!!**

**Shawn: *Crying that he didn't get his bread***

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks to Jeff, Shawn's on the floor crying!**

**Jeff: Sorry…**

**Wolfgirl77769: How do we shut him up?! *annoyed* this is worse than the singing! Somebody shut him up!!!**

**Hunter: Wait for it, wait for it!**

**Shawn: SLICEDDD BREEEEAAAAADDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!! *then passes out***

**Thekidd02: All better.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Now let's all leave and make fun of them when they wake up!!**

**Maria: I got it all on tape!**

**Phil: Cool babe. *they kiss***

**Thekidd02: Okay it's not time for lovey-dovey time!!! Although I can't believe you were smart enough to get it all on tape…**

**Maria: Thanks…wait…HEY!**

**Thekiddd02: Hay!!**

**Jeff: I got it on tape too! *Shows everyone the tape***

**Wolfgirl77769: Jeff. YOU LEFT THE FREAKIN CAMERA LID ON! RETARD! *flicks him in the head* **

**Jeff: Sorry…**

**Bartender: For shutting that idiot Shawn up, you guys get a free milkshake! *Gives everyone a milkshake***

**Jeff: *gets on top of a table***

**Thekidd02: Oh no…**

**Jeff: *Singing* My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…**

**Wolfgirl77769: Um that's all for now folks! Bye! No Jeff! Don't spill that chochlate milkshake on your self!!! NO NO N-Jeff!!!!! *Starts chasing jeff***


	3. Stoned

**Thekidd02: hello everyone!**

**Matt: Oh were off to see SpongeBobSquarePants!!!**

**Hunter: for the last freaking time Matt, were just going to wash the dishes!!!**

**Matt: Yeah, but with what?**

**Hunter: Our hands…**

**Matt: nope. *giggles***

**Hunter: Don't act like a smart ass with me.**

**Matt: were going to wash them with a sponge! DUH!**

**Shawn: I want a soda. Somebody get me a soda!!!**

**Wolfgirl77769: we aren't your slaves or shit! Get your own damn soda!**

**Shawn: AW, but why?**

**Wolfgirl77769: Cause we're not your slaves! Why don't you just go get it yourself?!**

**Shawn: Because it involves me moving too much. And I don't like to move around. I'm too lazy.**

**Wolfgirl77769: well too bad *texting***

**Shawn: *drops a 10 dollar bill on the floor* oh? Whats this? Will you get me a soda now?**

**Thekidd02: *reading the newspaper* NOPE. We don't take bribes.**

**Wolfgirl77769: I don't either but I'll take the money! *takes the money***

**Thekidd02: Hey!**

**Wolfgirl77769: fine. *gives her a five and she gets the other five.***

**Hunter: I'm bored.**

**Thekidd02: yeah. I mean, there's nothing to do for our show today.**

**Jeff: I know!!! I have a plan!**

**Thekidd02: *rolls eyes* Jeff, you always know and have a plan that either fails or gets us in trouble.**

**Jeff: yeah I know. But this time, let go to the zoo and kill all the monkeys! *high* I mean, monkeys are so annoying. They're like, oo,oo, ah, ah!!**

**Wolfgirl77769: Jeff? Are you high?!**

**Jeff: NOOOOO.. I'm low. *stoned***

**Wolfgirl77769: not that!!! Like stoned!!!?**

**Jeff: maybeeeeee!!!!**

**Hunter: all of you guys are full of crap… *sees glares* except Alicia and Danielle… *sees smiles***

**Jeff: wait, but how can we be full of crap? I just took a shit!!?**

**Thekidd02: o…okayy. We wouldn't like to know that.**

**Jeff: no seriously. Do any of you guys-**

**Wolfgirl77769: Jeff! Drop it!**

**Jeff: Drop what!? I didn't do anything! Are you guys secret spies like Amelia Earhart?!?!**

**Thekidd02:*rolls eyes* Jeff, Amelia wasn't a secret spy. That was a theory.**

**Jeff: LIES!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL SOME evil MONKEYS!!!! *leaves.***

**Matt: *also stoned* no! evil space monkeys!!**

**Hunter: No not you…**

**Matt: WHAT?! SO YOU GUYS ARE SECRET SPIES!!! BUT THANKS FOR BELIEVING THAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING.**

**Wolfgirl77769: huh?**

**Matt: Shhh! I'm going to destroy some evil space monkeys…*leaves***

**Thekidd02: Okay? That was awkward. Two stoned, high brothers.**

**Shawn: let's watch some television! *turns on the tv* oo! 90210!**

**Wolfgirl77769: Shawn, you're not in control of the tv, me and Alicia are. *changes the channel* nope, too gay, boring!, too girly.-**

**Shawn: Spongebob!!!!**

**Wolfgirl77769: Shawn, what did I tell you?!**

**Shawn: sorry.**

**Hunter: Lets see what's on the news. *everyone looks at the tv***

**News reporter: Yes hello. I'm Christine Divine with another story. These men, Jeff and Matt Hardy have just been arrested for killing monkeys…**

**Thekidd02: WHAT?! *everyone's staring blankly at the tv***

**____________________________10 minuets Later__________________________**

**Thekidd02: You guys should be lucky we bailed your asses out. *Frustrated***

**Jeff: About that…**

**Thekidd02: NOPE. I don't wanna hear it.**

**Matt: *sees a monkey* The monkeys still alive!!!!!! *gets a ray gun and kills it.***

**Everyone: MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Matt: What?**

**Thekidd02: Um bye guys. Please read and review!!!  
**

**Police officer: Sir you're under arrest for killing a living, breathing animal. Anything you say will be held against you so I suggest you remain silent…**

**Matt: *Mumbles* Shit.**


	4. Break ups, Jealousy,& Makeups

**Wolfgirl77769: hey everyone! Were back!**

**Lita: Jeff! You idiot!!!! *mad* you said you needed someone to bail you out and when I get there all they way from Georgia, they tell me someone else already did!**

**Jeff: Sorry…**

**Matt: LITA?! *shocked***

**Thekidd02: I see you've met our guest.**

**Jeff: That's what I was trying to tell Alicia but Alicia had to be a bitch and say, *girly voice* 'NO! I don't wanna hear it Jeff!!!**

**Thekidd02: WHAT?! *Mad***

**Jeff: *Sigh* nothing. I'm going to get myself drunk. Bye.**

**Wolfgirl77769: awkward. He's usually all hyper. What's up with him?**

**Matt: His **_**so-called **_**boyfriend, or should I say girlfriend, Randy Orton, broke up with him…**

**Lita: I swear I will hunt randy Orton down if my best friend Jeff, isn't back to normal in an hour. *pissed***

**Hunter: there's only one way to find out. *brings out Pixie Stix***

**Thekidd02: Huh? Nothing? *shocked***

**Lita: Now, I'm ready to kill RKO!!! *leaves with a sledgehammer***

**Wolfgirl77769: hey, where'd lita get a sledgehammer?**

**Hunter: Me… *smiles***

**Maria: HAHA YOU GUYS FELL FOR IT!**

**Thekidd02: Maria, what the hell did we fall for? *confused***

**Maria: You thought me and Cm were together!**

**Wolfgirl77769: Okay?? Are you?**

**Maria: Nope. We're just really good friends.**

**Matt: Really? * Happy***

**Maria: Yup.**

**Thekidd02: You're boring Maria… Let's go see what Jeff's doing at the club.**

**_______________________________At The Club___________________________**

**Jeff****:*****singing******* _**I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong with a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right.**_

**Maria: OMG. *banging head on the table***

**Jeff: *Done singing because Punk's singing that same song now* Hey Danielle…**

**Wolfgirl77769: Oh hey…**

**Jeff: Wanna dance?**

**Wolfgirl77769: Sure. *they begin to dance***

**Shawn: Would you like to dance with me Hunter?**

**Hunter: I would, but, I'm not gay.**

**Shawn: aw c'mon…*pouts***

**Hunter: UGH. Fine. You know everyone hates when you pout.**

**Shawn: Ya I know. Why do you think I do it for? *starts dancing***

**Matt: Are, those two dancing?**

**Maria: I think so.**

**Matt: WOW.**

**Thekidd02: Okay! Everything's getting all mushy-mushy here and not funny! I'm going to change the script now! *Gets the script and crosses out the mushy part and puts in funny parts***

**Shawn: Can I kiss you Hunter?**

**Hunter: NO!**

**Shawn: C'mon!**

**Hunter: NO!  
**

**Shawn: Yes!  
**

**Hunter: NO**

**Shawn: yes!**

**Hunter: For the love of freakin god fine!**

**Shawn: Yay! *they're about to kiss until…* BLehhh!! *Shawn threw up in Hunter's mouth***

**Hunter: EW!!!! *Throws up on Lita***

**Lita: OMG! *throws up on the bartender***

**Maria: *making out with Matt***

**Phil: *jealous***

**Jeff: *making out with Danielle***

**Thekidd02: you know what? Let's all go home now.**

**___________________________The House______________________________**

**Wolfgirl77769: Okay everyone! Get your sleeping bag out! *everyone pulls one out***

**Shawn: *pulls out his bag* Hey, I think there's something else in here! *Pulls out something red***

**Thekidd02: OMG SHAWN. Is that a red…THONG?!**

**Shawn: I swear I have no idea how it got there! Wait. Now I remember.**

**Wolfgirl77769: Okay? How did it get there?**

**Shawn: well, last week, my parents went on a camping trip and brought this sleeping bag and—**

**Thekidd02: WOW. Too much information. *disgusted***

**Wolfgirl77769: Goodnight and Goodbye everyone.**

**Hunter: Read and Review!**

**Thekidd02: Hunter!!**

**Hunter: What?**


	5. SuperEverything, Retarded Jeff What?

**Thekidd02: Hello Everyone!!**

**Shawn: I have super powers!!!**

**Wolfgirl77769: Wow that was random.**

**Shawn: No really! I have a plan!**

**Hunter: Oh no… Not another horrible plan.**

**Shawn: Why do you have to be so negative??! I could read minds!!!**

**Matt: Pshh I doubt that.**

**Thekidd02: I can't believe I'm agreeing with Matt but it's true.**

**Shawn: Yah! I'll show you! Jeff come here!**

**Jeff: Okay? Just don't hurt me!**

**Shawn: Now close you eyes. *Closes Jeff's eyes***

**Shawn: I know what he said!!**

**Everyone: What did he say?**

**Shawn: **_**I like Skittles. I like skittles. I like skittles!**_

**Jeff: OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU KNOW!?! YOU FREAK! *runs out the room***

**Matt: JEFF! Shawn, everyone knows that Jeff's thinking that! Oh well. I got other things on my mind.**

**Hunter: Holy Crap! Holy Crap! HOLY CRAP! *worried***

**Wolfgirl77769: What?**

**Hunter: I stole Jericho's car keys and I lost them!!**

**Thekidd02: SHIT!**

**Shawn: I'm a furious tiger! Rawr!! *Running around the room* Whoever I'm next to, I'll bite their head off!!**

**Chris: Okay. Who the fuck stole my car keys?!??! *mad* Was it you, you weirdo?! Wait what the--? *Gets bit* Get 'em off!! OWWW!**

**Hunter: Should we take him off?**

**Thekidd02: Nah. I'd rather enjoy his pain. *Smiles***

**Wolfgirl77769: OMG OMG OMG!**

**Thekidd02: Hey Danielle! I was looking for yo—**

**Wolfgirl77769: Now's not the time! I..i.. I ran into Jeff!**

**Thekidd02: And?**

**Wolfgirl77769: We um…**

**Hunter: WHAT?**

**Wolfgirl77769: SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!**

**Shawn: BUT…**

**Wolfgirl77769: Fine! I'll just say it me and Jeff—**

**Hunter: Say what?**

**Wolfgirl77769: UGH!! *annoyed because everyone's interrupting her* ME AND JEFF SLEPT TOGETHER!**

**Hunter: WHAT?!?! *Surprised***

**Jeff: Yes. *Locks the door* By the way, I super-glued the door shut.**

**Hunter: WHAT?! *mad* I have to be stuck here with you FREAKS?!?!**

**Wolfgirl77769 and Thekidd02: HEY!**

**Hunter: Besides you two. YOU IDIOT JEFF!!! WHY? WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!? *angry***

**Jeff: So we can all have a little bit of fun…**

**Everyone minus Jeff: EW!**

**Jeff: What? People get screwed all the time! Like someone is probably fucking right now!**

**Thekidd02: Okay ew again… Jeff, GET US OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE!!!**

**Jeff: We can't.**

**Wolfgirl77769: It's been one hour and still no luck!**

**Jeff: NO! One hour and five seconds! Six…seven…eight…**

**Wolfgirl77769: Shut up! *frustrated* Wait. I got an idea!**

**Thekidd02: What?**

**Wolfgirl77769: watch this. Hey Jeff! *kisses Jeff* Do you want some…Skittles?**

**Jeff: SKITTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Wolfgirl77769: Unlock the door first!**

**Jeff: Okay! *opens the door***

**Hunter: How'd you do that, that easy?! I thought you super-glued the door together?!?!?**

**Jeff: I did! With love! And the super part was from my super power! DUH!**

**Hunter: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs Jeff's Neck***

**Thekidd02: Um bye! Hunter, LET GO OF JEFF!!!**


End file.
